


Time Again

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury explains that there's another mission involving the seduction of a target. But this time it's not Clint that is being sent out…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11406) by projectoverlord. 



> I wrote this after reading a really great fic "Time" by projectoverlord whose fics I just love. This is a sort-of sequel to that and she was kind enough to let me post it, so make sure and read her stuff.

“There’s a new mission” Fury said, motioning for Coulson and Barton to sit. “Now I wouldn’t assign this to you if it was completely necessary and of the utmost importance.”

Clint and Phil looked at each other apprehensively. Fury never looked happy, but he was looking even more serious than usual and it instantly put both men on edge. Nothing he said was going to be good.

“We need an agent to go in and seduce a target. Jamie Haden, an important newcomer on the arms dealer scene” Fury explained.

“But sir, you know I don’t do those missions anymore” Clint exclaimed, glancing at Phil. He resisted the urge to reach for his hand. Their relationship was known to Fury and many other agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. but they still liked to keep everything professional.

“He’s right sir” Phil added, seeing a spark of panic in Clint’s eyes. “You agreed to that after we came to and told you that we were together.” It had been after the last mission where Clint was sent to seduce a target that they had confessed their feelings for each other. Though the outcome had been a good one, the mission itself had been traumatic for Clint and they had all agreed he was finished with that particular line of work.

“No, no, I know I agreed to that” Fury said, holding up his hands placatingly. “That’s not exactly why I called you in here.”

Fury paused awkwardly as Clint and Phil both stared. This was not a man who did awkward pauses or was ever at a loss for words. They both felt their stomachs clench with nerves.

“You see, you’re not really his type, Barton” he finally said, turning to look at Coulson.

“Oh” Phil mumbled, eyes on the floor.

“What?” Clint looked confused. He looked from Fury to Phil, and the realization dawned on him as he saw a small grimace cross Phil’s face. “Oh, hell no” Clint yelled, standing up so quickly that his chair toppled over behind him. He slammed his fists down on Fury’s desk. “This. Is. Not. Happening.” he growled.

“I know you’re upset, and you have every right to be, but don’t forget yourself, Agent” Fury warned. “As I said, I’m sorry, but it has to be him.”

“Clint” Phil said softly, reaching forward to place his hand on Clint’s arm. Clint sighed, he shoulders slumping in defeat. He picked up his chair and sat back down as his mind raced through everything that could possibly happen to Phil on this mission. He felt his chest tightening with anxiety but fought to keep it in check. Fury had called him into this meeting out of courtesy and he needed to control himself if he wanted to remain a part of it. Once he had settled himself, Fury explained the details of the mission.

“Now” he began, “Jamie prefers older men and has a standing order with a high-end male escort service for Saturday nights. This works in our favor because we can literally deliver you to his door without anything being out of the ordinary for him.”

“Saturdays?” Phil asked. “As in tomorrow night?”

“Yes. I’m sorry we didn’t give you more time to prepare, but that was out of my control.”

Clint groaned. Tomorrow? That wasn’t nearly enough time to prepare. “So what is the mission exactly?” he asked. Looking over at Phil, Clint saw that he was still perfectly composed and attentive, but had gone a sickly pale shade. _Oh fuck this_ , Clint thought, reaching out and grabbing Clint’s hand. Though Phil’s eyes never left Fury’s face, his fingers tightened around Clint’s, grateful for the comfort.

“The objective is to gain access to his computer and copy his files. Simple enough. He is supposed to have a comprehensive list of all the arms deals going down over the next few months, along with the major players and some of the targets. Not really smart to keep all that information in one place, but he’s young and cocky, which will hopefully work to our advantage. Ideally, you’ll be able to get in and copy the files before, well…” Fury trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it.

Clint snorted derisively. Yeah, he knew exactly what could end up happening. Mission rarely went as smoothly as they hoped. Thoughts of his previous missions, most of which had not gone smoothly, ran through his head. Back in his younger and unattached days, he had even enjoyed some of them, but things were different now and Phil had never been assigned to these kinds of missions before.

“You’ll be outfitted with one of the standard watches that will allow us to keep in contact. As I’m sure you’re familiar with, one button on the side will be used to signal us that the mission is accomplished and you’re on your way out. Another will be a panic button in case you’re in trouble. If that’s the case we’ll cause a distraction and get you out of there. Don’t hesitate to use it if need be.”

“And” Fury continued, holding up a baggie containing a few small white pills, “you’ll slip him one of these and he’ll be out for a few hours. Then you can be in and out no problem. From what we’ve heard, he should be having a small gathering on Saturday when you arrive, so the other guests should provide adequate distraction and hopefully you’ll be able to access his computer while he’s occupied with them. If not, the pills will do the trick when they leave.”

“Sounds simple enough. See you tomorrow, sir” Phil said, attempting to look unfazed. Letting go of Clint’s hand, he nodded at Fury before walking stiffly out of the room.

The two men walked silently out of the building. As they headed for the car, Clint gently took the keys from Phil’s hand. “Let me drive” he said softly, looking at Phil’s still-pale face. Phil just nodded and got in the passenger seat. It wasn’t until they were both in the car and driving away that Phil let his emotionless mask slip and he dropped his head into his hands.

He just needed a moment to process what had just happened. Clint watched him out of the corner of his eye, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly he thought it might break. He wished there was something, anything, that he could do to prevent Phil from having to do go through with this. He was so mad at Fury. _God help that man if any harm should come to Phil_ , he thought.

After a few minutes Phil sat back up and smiled weakly at Clint. “It’ll be fine. I’ve faced far more dangerous situation than this young, bad ass wannabe. I’ll go in, drug the son of a bitch, get the files and I’m out of there.”

“I know you will” Clint replied, laying his hand on Phil’s knee. “No one better for the job.” They locked eyes and smiled at each other but both knew that neither one of them was convinced.

They walked into their condo at Stark Tower, relieved that they hadn’t run into any of the other Avengers. Clint just stood and watched as Phil headed straight for the shower, undressing robotically. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand and stood under the spray trying to clear his head and wash away his worries. He hissed as it burned his skin, but relished the pain as it distracted him for a moment.

He began to mentally run through the mission and prepare for every possible situation and outcome. Even the most unpleasant ones, though they made him sick. The thought of having to touch someone other than Clint made his stomach roll. Ever since the night they realized their feelings for each other, they hadn’t been with anyone else and he didn’t want that to change. He knew that no matter what happened, Clint would be there for him but he still couldn’t stop the nagging thought in the back of his mind that Clint wouldn’t see him the same way.

Just as he felt tears begin pricking his eyes, Clint stepped into the shower behind him. Ashamed of his momentary weakness, he didn’t turn around, but Clint just wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Phil’s shoulder. “You know, this reminds me too much of the night we got together. Remember?” Clint asked.

Phil nodded. “I was just thinking about it actually. Can’t say I’m sorry how it turned out though.” That was true, but the memory of Clint’s state of mind when they pulled him out of the mission still made him furious and his fists clenched at the thought.

“Me either. Worth every moment” Clint added, placing a kiss on Phil’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do this, you know. You can refuse, they can’t make you.”

“I’m a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, I don’t refuse. I do what’s needed.”

Clint just nodded, knowing that was going to be his answer. Reaching around Phil, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying them both off. Once finished, they headed to the bedroom where they lay down and just held each close. They stayed there quietly until Clint was sure that Phil had fallen asleep. Just then, Phil turned and looked at Clint seriously for a minute before kissing him desperately.

Clint put his hands on either side of Phil’s face and broke away from the kiss. “You’re mine” he said simply, repeating the words Phil so often said to him, which always made him feel safe, secure, and loved. A smile crossed Phil’s face and some of the fear left his eyes. He knew that Clint was trying to comfort him and let him know that nothing would change what they had between them. Clint smiled back before reclaiming Phil’s lips and making sure that he was the only thing Phil thought about for the rest of the night.

**************

The pair slept late into the morning and when they finally awoke they went about their morning routine in mostly silence, both lost in thought about the evening to come. They stayed close to each other though, the nearness bringing them comfort. Too soon, hours had passed and they headed off to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to prepare.

“Are you positive you’ll be able to handle this? I’m not entirely sure it’s a good idea” Fury asked Clint for the third time.

“Forget it, sir. If he’s going in there, I’ll be outside.”

“Fine” Fury assented, knowing better than to push the issue with Bartonany further. “You’ll be on the roof. Haden’s on the top floor, so you’ll be the closest agent. If Coulson sounds the alarm, you’re there. Just try not to do anything stupid.”

Phil walked into the room, not looking much different than he did every other day at work. Black suit, as usual, but instead of the white shirt and black tie, he wore a deep purple shirt unbuttoned at the top and no tie. Clint couldn’t help but admire how great he looked, but then scowled at the fact that it was for someone else’s sake. Clint, Phil, and two other agents headed down to the waiting car that would take them to Haden’s condo.

“Ok” Clint said, reading through the file containing Phil’s cover story. “Your name is Aiden Richards and you’re from Concierge du Monde. But remember, you’re an escort, so there’d be nothing suspicious about you being cagey on your personal details if he asks.” Phil nodded.

Soon enough they arrived at the building and as Phil reached to open the door, Clint grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss, not caring about the other agents watching them. Wordlessly they separated, smiled at each other, and then Phil was gone. The others circled around, then spread out and took their positions. Clint made his way up to the roof through some maintenance stairwells and settled in to anxiously await a signal.

Meanwhile, Phil entered the elevator and headed up to Haden’s floor. _Alright,_ _keep calm, be confident. Remember, I’ve done this before,_ he thought, trying to calm his racing heart. An experienced and high-class escort couldn’t show up at the door trembling like a nervous virgin.  That would definitely seem odd and he didn’t want to raise any suspicion. He took a final deep breath and knocked on the door. Only a few seconds passed before it swung open and he was left staring at the surprising handsome Jamie Haden.

Phil had seen his picture in the file, but he was more attractive in person. Looked younger too, though he knew Haden was in his late twenties. He had thick, shaggy black hair, surprisingly blue eyes, and astrong jaw covered with a few days’ worth of stubble. He was also more muscular than Phil had expected. He clearly worked out and would be more of a challenge if things got physical. He saw Haden looking him up and down as well, appraising the merchandise. “Not bad” he said, gesturing for Phil to come in.

Phil surveyed the empty room unhappily. So much for the gathering that was supposed to be taking place and providing him with a distraction. Instead, he was completely alone with Haden. Haden shut the door and turned, helping Phil out of his jacket. Tossing it onto a nearby chair, he walked across the room and sprawled across an expensive looking white couch. He quirked an eyebrow at Phil, who was still standing near the door. “Well? You came highly recommended from the agency and I intend on getting my money’s worth, so let’s get to it.”

Phil ran through potential plans in his mind. Without the diversion of other guests, his only chance was to knock Haden out with the pills. “Would you like something to drink first? I’d be happy to bring you something?” he offered in what he hoped was a casual tone. He nervously fingered the plastic baggie in his pocket.

“No” Haden snapped, a look of annoyance crossing his face. “This is my house. If I wanted something to drink, I damn well would have gotten it myself.”

 _Well there goes plan number 2_ , Phil thought. He knew that he couldn’t avoid Haden any longer without appearing reluctant. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Just want to ensure a happy customer.”

“Uh huh. Well, I’d be a happier customer if you weren’t so overdressed” Haden replied, nodding to Phil’s still-clothed self. Licking his lips self-consciously, Phil began to slowly unbutton his shirt, moving to stand in front of Haden on the couch. He slowly lowered his arms and shrugged the shirt from his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor.

“That suit didn’t do you justice” Haden said, gazing at Phil’s well-muscled chest appreciatively. He could see the beginning of Haden’s arousal tenting the front of his pants and as he looked, Haden began rubbing himself through the fabric while waiting for Phil to continue.

Phil was decidedly not turned-on, but knew he had to change that before Haden wondered what was wrong with him. He was sure Haden was not a man that was faced with rejection often, and so he tried to think the most stimulating thoughts he could as he undid his belt. He replayed last night with Clint in his mind and all the things Clint had done to him. It had been great, but wasn’t enough.  So he thought back to what Clint had told him the night they were first together. How it was only thoughts of Phil and him, up against Phil’s desk, that got him through the night. And of course there was everything that they did after.

Ok, that was working. He was getting hard and reached down to stroke himself through his pants, mimicking the other man’s movements. It was embarrassing, but he reminded himself that it was necessary. _Just get this guy off and maybe he’ll fall asleep. Then I can get the files_ , he thought. He unzipped his pants and dropped them, leaving him in only a pair of black boxer briefs. He kicked the pants aside and sat astride Haden’s lap, feeling the man’s bulge against his ass. He closed his eyes and ground himself against Haden, making him groan.

As he began to unbutton Haden’s shirt, he looked around surreptitiously for a computer or laptop and saw it on the counter near the kitchen. _Ok, well there it is._ One obstacle down, but a bigger one was right in front of him. _Or more like under me,_ he thought wryly.

Haden shrugged out of his shirt and ran his hands down Phil’s chest as Phil began undoing his belt. Once undone, Haden pushed Phil over so he was off his lap and lying on the crouch. Removing his pants and underwear, Phil saw Haden in all his naked glory. He admitted the sight was impressive, but he really wasn’t happy with where things were going. Haden leaned over, removing Phil’s underwear as well, leaving him lying bare before his eyes. Resisting the urge to cover himself, Phil just looked up at the man.

Again, Haden ran his hands down Phil’s chest, but this time kept going. Down his sides and stomach before one hand pushed his thigh aside, spreading his legs wide and the other hand wrapped around Phil’s length. Phil couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him as he was stroked. He didn’t want to enjoy the feeling, but his body took over and he couldn’t resist the pleasure.

“No” he murmured to himself, trying to regain some control and pushing against Haden’s chest, hoping to change their position. But Haden used his other hand to gently slap Phil’s away and began to stroke him faster.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll have my fun. I want to see you come first, I’m self-less like that” he chuckled, then leaned down to lick across the tip of Phil’s shaft. Phil’s hips jerked upward in response and he grunted, trying to think of something else. Anything else.

Suddenly, Haden’s body tensed and his ministrations ceased as he slumped across Phil’s lap. Remaining motionless for a moment, Phil looked at the unmoving man, trying to figure out what had just happened. Confused, he shoved Haden off of him, and as he rolled to the side, Phil saw it.  A small dart sticking out of Haden’s neck. Looking up, his eyes searched the room and saw a shadow move off towards his left. Coming out from the shadows in the hallway was a self-satisfied looking Clint.

“Sorry, I got impatient. A little something new I’ve been trying out” he said, walking over and plucking the dart from Haden’s neck.

Phil stood frozen, covering his waning, but still apparent erection with shame. “Th-thanks” he stammered, reaching for his clothes and putting them on as quickly as he could. Once dressed, he grabbed the flash drive from his pocket, and hurried over to copy the files from the laptop.

“No rush” Clint called to him. “He’ll be out for hours.”

When he got no response, he took a closer look at Phil. His face was flushed and even from across the room Clint could see the way his hands trembled. He walked over to Phil and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Phil jumped, but didn’t turn.

“Hey, come on. What’s wrong?” Clint asked softly. “Nothing happened. You’re not mad that I interfered, are you? I’m sure Fury will have my ass, but I couldn’t watch his hands on you a minute longer.”

“You weren’t supposed to be watching” Phil replied sadly.

Clint spun him around and lifted his chin so Phil was forced to look at him. He still averted his gaze though, ashamed by the way his body had reacted and unable to believe that Clint wasn’t upset by it.

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

“Oh baby, you have nothing to be sorry for” Clint said, realizing what Phil was feeling. “I know how these things go. You’re body takes over; you can only do so much.”

“I just feel so bad.”

“Stop. You’re only torturing yourself. You love me, I love you, and none of this matters. It was just a job” Clint said, silencing any further comments with a kiss. It only lasted a moment before being interrupted by the buzzing of Clint’s phone.

“Barton. Uh huh, yes sir” Clint said with a pained expression on his face. He hung up and Phil looked at him expectantly.

“He knows already. One of the other agents saw me enter and he wanted to make sure I didn’t kill anyone. Let’s get back and face the music, shall we?” he said, unable to help grinning. He wasn’t looking forwards to the tongue lashing he was about to get from Fury, but he got Phil out safely, they got the files, and S.H.I.EL.D. would figure out what to do with Haden once he awoke.

Clint threw his arm around Phil’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s deal with Fury and then I’ll take you home and reward you for a _hard_ days’ work” Clint said, wiggling his eyebrows and making Phil smile. Phil wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist and kissed him again briefly before they walked out together.

“Can’t wait.”

 


End file.
